Many people, some of whom may be handicapped, choose to use electric scooters or other mobility devices, so that they may get around quickly and conveniently with little effort. However, this may pose problems for their partners, caregivers, or family members, who may struggle to keep pace with their loved ones while the scooters are in use. Additionally, those individuals may have exceptional difficulty keeping up with the scooters due to various physical or health conditions of their own. Powered personal mobility transportation devices are costly and may not be affordable to a companion who must keep pace with the mobility device.
Consequently, there is a need for an easy and safe way for a companion to keep up with a user of a personal assistive mobility device. The present invention discloses a platform device for use with a personal assistive mobility device. The platform device is easily attachable to most personal assistive mobility devices such as scooters or electric wheelchairs so that a user can be transported by the personal mobility device along with a driver. The platform device allows a user an economical alternative so that the user may easily keep pace with a disabled or elderly companion using a personal assistive mobility device while conserving energy.